disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Even Blink
"Don't Even Blink" is a season 2 episode of Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis Thanks to Stacy's advice, Candace tries to figure out how Phineas and Ferb's crazy creations disappear every time before their Mom sees it. Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates an Invisible Ray to make the Fireside Girls invisible when they come knocking to sell him cupcakes. Plot The day begins with Candace scheming to bust Phineas and Ferb, but Stacy says that she is focusing too much on the boys, and that if she took her mom to the place where the invention goes, she could bring her mom there, therefore, busting them more easily. They ask Phineas and Ferb to build a "big and obvious" invention so that they can watch it. Agent P then appears behind Candace and Stacy while they're watching the invention, and sneaks over to a lair entrance which then pops out of the ground in the form of a box-elevator with many Casino style lights, decorations and sounds, but luckily the girls were watching the ride so intently that they do not see or hear the box, and Perry is able to get to his lair unnoticed. Major Monogram then tells Perry that he made the entrance that way so as to help get him in the mood for his upcoming trip to Las Vegas. He then says that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is making an invisibility ray, and sends Perry to stop him. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb invite Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet to help watch the ride with them. Perry then arrives at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, enters the building, and gets trapped in an invisible cage containing an invisible tin cup to occupy Perry while trapped in it. Doofenshmirtz then shows him the Invisinator, a ray that could cause objects to become invisible, which he plans to use on the Fireside Girls when they come to sell him cupcakes or raffle tickets. He tells Perry that he was annoyed that when he left his shades up, they could see that he was home, so he couldn't just ignore them and pretend he wasn't home, and they would make big pleading eyes that make him feel guilty, so, rather than shooting himself with the ray so they don't see him, he decides to shoot the girls with it so that he won't have to look at them. Perry begins to file at the bars of his cage with an invisible file, so Doofenshmirtz is driven to release his invisible tiger, but instead of attacking Perry, it attacks Doofenshmirtz. He manages to drive the tiger back through the trapdoor, and closes the door. But Perry, it seemed, had already escaped. Perry, swinging on a rope, kicks Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz rolls through the invisibility ray, leaving him completely invisible. Doofenshmirtz thinks Perry will be unable to find him, and doesn't refrain from telling Perry so. This, however, allows Perry to locate him, and Perry gives him a series of kicks and punches, making him to roll back through the invisibility ray, causing him to become visible again. Doofenshmirtz remarks that he didn't know that it could do so. Perry then throws a chair through the ray, at Doofenshmirtz. Meanwhile, Candace realizes that the rides usually only disappear after the kids are done playing with it. She then tells the kids to go play on it. They do, and have fun doing so. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, the fight continues. Doofenshmirtz punches Perry, making him go flying part-way into the ray of invisibility. Perry's head becomes invisible. Perry then gives Doofenshmirtz a series of punches, causing Doofenshmirtz to fall over backwards. He gets up and runs at Perry. Perry grabs his arms and flips him over onto his back, causing his legs to go into the ray. Perry jumps at him, causing them both to go through the ray again, making the parts of them that was invisible to become visible. Perry starts running away from Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz jumps over Perry, stopping Perry. Doofenshmirtz picks Perry up, and throws him through the ray. Perry aims the ray at Doofenshmirtz's top, causing him to be completely visible again. Perry then proceeds to make himself visible again, sticking his head in the ray. Back at Phineas and Ferb's house, the kids get off the ride. At that moment, Perry jumps off the ray, causing it to aim down at the ride. Mrs. Flynn gets home, and everybody looks around toward the driveway. The ride becomes invisible, just as they turn back towards the ride. Candace asks Phineas what he did, and he answers he doesn't think he did anything. Candace realizes it must be because her mom comes home that the inventions disappear. She asks her mom to back down the driveway. As soon as the car is moved, the ride becomes visible again. Candace asks her mom to come back up the driveway, and the ride disappears again. She starts moving back and forth. The ride disappearing and reappearing in correspondence to her movements. Her mom decides to park in front of the house instead. Candace thinks she'll be able to see it from the front, but as soon as her mom looks, it disappears. Phineas discovers that the ride is just invisible. Candace goes to feel it. She then decides to use paint to make its shape visible. She goes to get the paint. Meanwhile, Perry and Doofenshmirtz are still dueling. He tells Perry that with only the push of a button, he can turn the invisibility ray into a disintegrator. He does so, and the ray shoots at the ride in the backyard, duly destroying all evidence of its existence. Perry then proceeds to aim it at the control panel of the ray, instantly disintegrating it. Back at the house, Candace is running towards the ride, planning to throw the paint all over it. But, since it isn't there, the paint just lands on the ground. Linda announces that all the kids and Candace, once she cleans up the paint, are welcome to come in for some cupcakes. Ferb tells Candace that the Quantum Theory states that the mere observation of an experiment changes its outcome, and the day ends. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Alyson Stoner as Isabella Songs *Watchin' and Waitin' *Quirky Worky Song Goofs * A short time before "Watchin' and Waitin'": ** The inside of Candace's skirt is red. ** Phineas' eyes are larger than usual. * As Candace is saying "Laugh while you still can", Milly is riding the Big Obvious Ride. Three other kids are seen, and Milly appears again, even though there are more than four seats. *Near the end, Buford says "Buford likes cookies". After he goes off-screen, you can see Baljeet and some of the Fireside Girls mouthing it. *Despite the fact that the entire song is about not blinking, almost every kid had their eyes closed. *Phineas says that he doesn't know what happens to their inventions, however they have deliberately cleaned up their inventions in "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Jerk De Soleil" and "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World". *Before the song, Candace and Stacy are in chairs. As she scolds Ginger, Phineas and Ferb are in chairs. *The sign said at first "Big and Obvious Construction Site" but later it says "Coming soon, Big Obvious Ride". However, they may have changed it as the ride neared completion. *When Candace is running with the paint, some spills out onto the ground but when you see where she ran, there was no paint. *Linda should've seen the ride the first time she pulled up. *During most of the "Watchin' and Waitin'" song, Adyson's hairband is the same color as her hair. Gallery Planning the day's project.jpg Perry's casino entrance.jpg Intently watching the Big Obvious Ride.jpg Behold, my Invis-inator.jpg Perry winces.jpg Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes